This invention relates, in general, to a towel with a detachable inflatable pillow and, in particular, to a beach towel with a detachable inflatable pillow and an optional carrying case.
The instant invention would replace the old standard beach towel with the Beach Towel With Pillow when a user is at the beach, sunning, or picnicking. Everything necessary for a day in the sun can be conveniently carried in an all-in-one carrier, towel and pillow. The user merely places suntan lotion, sunglasses, reading material, etc. into the small pockets on the deflated pillow, rolls up the towel like a bedroll and ties the roll to keep it together. None of the small items will fall out of the towel roll because the pockets are fastened with a Velcro.RTM. type hook and loop type fastener.
The scope of the invention should not be limited specifically to a beach towel: the Beach Towel With Pillow may be used anywhere an individual may go to lie down.